Chain and Blood
by TheReverless
Summary: "Menghantui— lebih menakutkan daripada hantu. Menyiksa— lebih mengerikan daripada didera. Menyesakan— lebih menyakitkan daripada dicekik."  Fic baru dari saya, Minna-san. Please review!   ZoRo's Pairing!


Summary : "Menghantui— lebih menakutkan daripada hantu. Menyiksa— lebih mengerikan daripada didera. Menyesakan— lebih menyakitkan daripada dicekik."

Disclaimer : Pemilik OP hanya Odachi.

Warning : Gaje, cacat, OOC, stress. Yah, semua yang aneh ada di dalam fic ini.

A/N : Ini fiction kedua saya tentang ZoRo. Saya akhirnya jadi cukup menyukai pair ini, soalnya kalau bikin LuNa, temen- temen saya gak suka. Kalau bikin SanNa, referensi sifat Sanji belum detail (makanya tolong bantuuu..). Kritik saran untuk saya dibuka untuk umum.

Maaf saya publish ulang, soalnya saya kemarin nafsu banget mau publish cerita baru- gak pake edit ceritanya dulu. Hehehehe...

* * *

><p>Melihat darah segar adalah keseharian kami.<p>

Sudah biasa membuat jantung seseorang berhenti berdetak dengan kejamnya.

Tapi aku tetap tidak terbiasa.

Aku ingin keluar dari keseharian penuh dosa ini.

Bersama kau.

Siapapun..

Keluarkan aku dari kegelapan ini.

**Chain and Blood**

**One Piece's Fanfiction **

**by PortgasTsuchiya D. Michi 2011**

**©Eiichiro Oda**

Jauh lebih takut pada kematian saat mendengar dan memikirkannya akan jauh lebih terasa daripada saat menghadapinya di depan mata.

Prolog

Cairan merah itu mengalir.

Mulanya sedikit, kemudian menjadi semakin menutupi lantai putih bersih itu.

Wajah si pemilik darah itu kini terdiam sunyi. Tak mampu bergerak lagi. Sang jantung sudah enggan berdetak lagi, membuat seluruh tubuh juga ikut terdiam.

Untuk selamanya.

Di depannya, Seorang pemuda berdiri di depannya, bersimbah darah. Bukan darahnya, tapi darah orang yang terkapar itu. Wajah keras tanpa lekukan senyum melukis wajahnya, tak ada sedikitpun yang menunjukan bahwa ia senang melakukannya.

Ya, dialah yang melakukannya.

Membuat seseorang itu terkapar dan akhirnya pergi untuk selamanya.

Ia membuang wajah setelah ia tak bergerak dan terus menatap jenasah yang sudah tak bergerak itu, berjalan pergi, menjauh.

Pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu membuang senjata yang sudah ia bersihkan sidiknya yang tertempel disana. Wajahnya tetap keras. Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan berdesis, "misi sukses. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku ada di kelompok sial ini."

* * *

><p>Sebuah rantai yang maya.<p>

Tak terlihat secara kasat.

Namun itu ada. Ada dalam perasaan setiap orang yang berurusan dengan sebuah

hitam kelam yang selalu bermandikan oleh darah.

Menghantui— lebih menakutkan daripada hantu. Menyiksa— lebih mengerikan daripada didera. Menyesakan— lebih menyakitkan daripada dicekik.

Rantai besi yang tak bisa dipotong, dilepas, maupun dilenyapkan.

"Robin?" Panggilan seseorang membuat wanita berambut raven itu kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Nami?" Balasnya dengan senyum palsu yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Nami menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa di depan Robin, "kau tahu? Katanya ada agen pindahan dari agen utama, lho. Katanya dia itu anak dari bos." Ucap Nami dan menatap Robin.

"Anak bos? Kenapa dia bisa ada di kelompok belakang begini?" Tanya Robin kelihat sedikit tertarik.

"Katanya, sih.." Desis Nami dengan suara kecil, "dia itu melawan bos besar. Dia ingin keluar dari sini, tapi karena banyak yang takut dia membocorkan rahasia kelompok, dia diletakan di kelompok senggang kita ini." sambung Nami dan menusuk jus kotak dengan sedotan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Melawan bos besar?" Ulang Robin dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak. Maklum, bos besar kelompok mafia mereka adalah bos yang sangat kejam dan sosoknya tak pernah diketahui sedikitpun oleh orang- orang. Bahkan katanya, orang terdekat-pun juga tidak bisa ingat wajahnya, kalaupun pernah melihat, otaknya harus dicuci, ataupun tak segan dibunuh.

Nami mengangguk tanpa suara sambil terus menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Lalu? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Robin dan menaruh buku tebalnya di atas meja.

Nami menggeleng dan melepaskan bibirnya dari sedotan, "belum sih, tapi katanya agen lain, wajahnya menyeramkan." Ucap Nami. "Kalau tidak salah namanya.." Ucap Nami kemudian terus berpikir- pikir, Robin menunggu Nami, walaupun dengan wajah yang tak begitu tertarik.

"Oh iya," Ucap Nami tiba- tiba, "Roronoa Zoro."


End file.
